Apes aren't all awful
by A Random Ape
Summary: Apes are the main foes of TLOS series...or are they? First fanfic please read and Read and Review.


**Apes aren't all awful!**

It wasn't my fault this war started so why

should I be here injured, tired and cold?

My name is Zeman Witmage. I'm 22 years

old now and I spent 10 years training for this

stupid army! And now I may die….I better

start from the beginning.

I wasn't born in a lovely Home, it was dark, damp

and smelly, but it was home. I never knew what

my mother looked like, she was killed soon after

my birth by a big, red and fierce dragon ….

well that's how my father described it. I liked my

home and my friends I had a friend called

Darkmane the Interred. I'm not sure why all of us

were given such long names.

I was 10 when my father explained about the birth

of the purple dragon and how it had to be

stopped or if the egg did hatch then that the dragon

must be killed! I didn't understand most of it, why

kill a dragon which hasn't had a chance to

prove it's friendly?

By the time I was 11 my father told me that I

had to join the army to stop the purple

dragon. (It had hatched) I didn't want to go but

I had no choice, in 2 months I was saying my

goodbyes while 1 commander and several

other apes waited for me.

Part 2

      When I got to the army camp they looked

      at me after taking my name and told

      me I was a Malefor monkey. I didn't get

      anything they said.

      After 10 years of horrible training I thought

      I was prepared for anything! But I now know

      That I wasn't.

      After my not so good night sleep (we hardly

      get to sleep at all, I'm not surprised that

      some of the other apes fall asleep

      on duty!) the army commander told me I

      was lucky because today I would get

      weapons and armour to protect me.

      The armour and sword were dark purple

      and rather shiny.

      Soon after 3 more months practising

      with my sword I was told my mission.

      I would wait on a cliff for the purple pest

      to come (I learned his name was Spyro)

      Then, when he comes on to the same ledge as

      me I run into the mountain fortress (that's

      where I was working) so the purple dragon

      would chase me and come through the gate

      to mountain fortress and (hopefully) be killed

      by the other apes waiting inside.

      There was one good thing about going into this army,

      I met a nice ape called Nimons Longflaill he

      ended up being my best friend and he even

      worked by my side with the same job as me!

      1 week later I was tired and worn out

      by all this training but now I have to go to

      Mountain fortress with Nimons Longflail

      to wait for the purple dragon.

      I was feeling rather glum as we rode on a dreadwig

      to Malefor (so that's why they called me a Malefor monkey!)

      We flew over a swamp with a big temple in it, I

       looked down to see a small purple dragon

       beating up a different ape, I didn't stand a chance.

       When we got to Malefor I sat on a rock

       by my friend waiting for the purple dragon to come….

       Part 3

       I was just about to die of boredom when the purple

       dragon finally came. When I got a glimpse of him

       I stood up and got ready to run. When he got up

       to our ledge we ran, the dragon was fast! I was

       running as fast as I could just behind my friend

       when I tripped over a rock. I looked up to see

       the purple dragon charging towards me, there was no

       escape! I stood up to take the first blow.

       The dragon's horns hit me first. It was extremely

       painful! He hit me again and again, I tried to

       hit him back but he was to fast! Then suddenly

       he hit me into the air, jumped up and knocked

       me to the ground! It was down right painful

       I tell you! But then my best buddy Nimons

       Longflail came to my rescue. He hit the dragon

       hard with his claws while I made a run for

       it eventually we got away with our lives!

       We were sitting behind a rock by the entrance

       of Mountain Fortress examining our wounds

       when a large leader with 2 death hounds, they

       were growling fiercely at me. The leader told

       us to get up and wait in a court yard inside Mountain

       Fortress, I asked why and he said that we were alive

       and fit enough to go back in and try to kill

       the dragon again! I was shocked and so was my friend

       Nimons. But slowly we made our way to the

       court yard and stood waiting.

       As I write this on a scrap of paper I found, I know

       there is no hope for me now, the dragon will come

       and kill me for sure. But for now I stand here

       injured, tired and cold…..waiting for Spyro to

       come and kill us both…

      **THE END**…..or is it just the beginning?


End file.
